Little Champ
by Cheekywallaby
Summary: Based on the Moppets verse. Just some fluff. Neal has an accident and the results just arent everything he expected. Warnings: Not for medical or extreme needle phobic


_Ok, I have just finished my first big essay of the year and I am in dire need of some fluff and to go on a writing bings, to give you poor people who are requiring updates from me! I am so sorry its taken so long but uni is kicking my butt and will be until Christmas! So….expect some one shots rather than a multiple chapter story. Wrong End of the stick is due to be finished tonight hopefully =)_

_Anyway, on with the fluff. I own nothing apart from my mistakes and this is purely to stop me going insane from uni. Even though this has turned out to be medical anyway….My name is Robyn and I am ruled by medicine._

Peter Burke, slammed his phone down , whilst simultaneously managing to pick up his jacket, stand up and try to get El on the phone. Dropping the jacket back on the chair, Peter growled in frustration at his incompetence to remember that El was in a meeting all day and wasn't due to be home until late tomorrow morning.

Throwing his jacket over his arm whilst leaving El a message, Peter flew down the staircase, managed to mumble a brief description of his absence to a bewildered Jones before disappearing out the doors and to the lifts. Thankful they came so quickly. It was a 20 minute ride to the school and Peter's little boy needed him now.

A 20 minute ride quickly turned into less than 15 minutes, probably breaking a number of different driving laws, Peter didn't care, they could be dealt with afterwards, right now he had more pressing matters.

Being shown into the corridor by the receptionist, Peter recognised the wails of his youngest before he even set foot into the room. Running into the room, Peter managed to greet the nurse briefly before collecting his young moppet into his arms.

Wails quickly turned to heavy sobs and eventual sniffles as Neal sought all of the comfort he could from the security his daddy's arms brought him. He wasn't feeling well and reasoned that was enough of an excuse to not reply to the adults when they were talking to him.

Shushing the tears and tremors that rocked his little boy's body, Peter tried to gain an accurate description of what had happened. The poor moppet was sporting a hell of a bruise on his forehead where a deep laceration was running across his forehead and nose and was cradling his wrist to him tightly. Peter sighed and kissed Neal's head softly, resigning himself to a trip to the ER.

"Come on buddy, let's go and get this sorted hmm?" Peter spoke softly as he gently kissed the boy's temple.

"Sir, what would you like for us to do with your other son?" The receptionist queried softly, well aware that the small boy in his father's arms was going to need a lot of TLC and attention.

"I will get one of my agents to come and pick him up. Jones he should be on the file as approved?" Peter questioned as he picked up Neal's belongings with his spare hand.

At the receptionists nod of conformation, Peter carried his moppet out to the car and strapped him in, whilst dialling Jones. Leaving a message, Peter climbed in and started the car.

"Jones, it's Peter, can you pick Mozzie up at 3.30 and take him to June's please? Neal's going to need to go to the ER."

Thankful of the close proximity between the school and hospital, Peter parked the car and carried his moppet into the waiting room. Signing him in Peter sat down to wait for the doom to begin.

"Neal Caffrey-Burke" A short nurse with cupcake scrubs called. Heaving Neal into his other arm, Peter returned her smile and carried the boy into the exam room and attempted to detach himself from the octopus limbs.

"Good afternoon, my name's Cassie, what's yours cutie?" the nurse got down to Neal's height and spoke softly, tickling his stomach softly.

A small giggle escaped as Neal sat up straighter. He liked this lady he decided anyone that had cakes on their clothing was well worth talking too.

"Neal", the boy in question spoke shyly and returned the nurse's grin with one of his own. Peter laughed softly as he saw his young moppet already working his charm, despite dried blood down one half of his face and a dressing the size of Egypt covering the other half.

"Well Neal, what happened little man? You look like a pirate with your bandage on" Cassie sat on the stool and offered a wink to Peter, who couldn't quite believe how co-operative the boy was being.

"I fwell down the slide" Neal offered sadly. Picking at the dressing which was beginning to get itchy. Peter gently held the boy's hand before he could do anymore damage.

"Ouch! that's got to hurt! So you've hurt your wrist and your head, your daddy said. Are you sure you aren't turning into captain sparrow?" Cassie questioned as she performed the cursory primary checks of pupil response and reaction. "Just follow my finger for me little one" Neal did the best he could, but the motion made him feel even more icky.

"Good lad. Ok I'm just going to have a little look ok?" Cassie questioned as she pulled on a pair of sterile gloves. Neal shrank back into Peter's arms. He didn't want anyone going near his head, it hurt and he just wanted to go home. Sticking his thumb in his mouth, Neal shook his head, then burst into tears as it made his head hurt even more.

"hey easy bud, its ok." Peter soothed the boy and gathered him into his arms. He knew the easy routine wasn't going to last.

"Dada, I wants hwome pwease!" Neal sobbed in the security of his dad's shoulder.

Meeting Cassie's eye and offering an apologetic face, which was waved off, Peter sat down on the bed and pulled Neal to sit on his lap. "Let Cassie look at your head little man, then we can get you fixed up and then home. Hmm" Peter jostled the small moppet softly.

"I promise I just want to look at it Neal, I wont touch it." Cassie held out her finger with a pinky promise. Neal took it happily and sat in his daddy's lap, holding his breath. After all, a pinky promise was a pinky promise right?

Carefully detaching the dressing, Cassie had a quick look at the wound and covered it back up, trying to minimise the amount of stress the little boy was subjected too.

"Okay, im going to get a d.o.c.t.o.r in to have a look at it and I suspect he will want an xray for that wrist too." Cassie spoke to Peter this time, who nodded grimly. He knew the fight was just beginning.

Neal for all his worth was as happy as a lamb as he played with the toys in the corner. Peter ran a hand over his face wearily as he watched his son play, amazed at the way he could be distracted so easily.

Not long after leaving, Cassie returned with a doctor, who very cleverly had lost the white coat, in an attempt to not scare the flighty moppet.

"Neal buddy, come on over here now please" Peter called his young son from his games. Walking over steadily, Neal eyed the stranger warily as he signalled for his daddy to pick him up.

"Hi Neal, my name's Danny, I'm a friend of Cassie's. She has said I had to have a look at your bump as it is rather cool!" the young doctor spoke carefully and lightly, well aware of how easily spooked the moppet was.

Neal smiled softly and nodded from his crook in his daddy's shoulder. Cassie was nice with her cupcake clothes, they were making him hungry, but this new man was scary. He didn't have any cupcakes or chocolate clothes and he hadn't made a pinky promise like Cassie had.

"if I promise not to touch it can I have a look too?" The young doctor smiled softly and sat down on the stool. Almost falling over as it was lower than expected. Glaring playfully at Cassie, the doctor was forced to grin as giggled erupted from the small boy. Deciding this man was funny, Neal nodded and once again put his thumb in his mouth.

Moving before the moppet could change his mind, the doc had a quick look before popping a fresh dressing on.

"Ok, and what about your wrist Neal, can you make a thumbs up for me?" Neal tried but stopped when it hurt and fresh tears welled in his eyes.

"ok little man no worries. Dad, we are looking at x-rays for his bump and wrist and that cut is definitely going to need some stitches I'm afraid." Danny directed to Peter whilst handing him the pink slip to take to the x-ray department.

Nodding, Peter hoisted Neal onto his shoulders, who giggled as he enjoyed the ride from his new viewpoint.

Neal was still giggling as Peter carried him back. He had enjoyed having his pictures taken and was fascinated by the fact he could see inside his body. Finally peter managed to wrestle him away with a copy of his own x-rays to take home and show to El.

Sitting in the same exam room as before, Peter read to his son as he relaxed in his arms. He wanted the small moppet as calm and relaxed as possible before the trauma of having stitches began.

Seeing the doctor and Cassie walk in, Peter closed the book much to Neal's disgruntlement and sat him up in his arms. Smiling softly, Cassie walked over and began to prepare some supplies, ensuring Neal's eyesight was blocked at all times.

"Right then little man, I have got something way cool to show you. What's your favourite colour?" Danny asked Neal who perked up at the prospect of seeing something cool again.

"Wed" Neal grinned as he pointed to his school back-pack, which house a prominent fire truck.

"Really! Mine too" Danny exclaimed. "Well how would you like a big red plaster on your wrist? People can sign and draw on it too. How does that sound?" Neal nodded earnestly and grinned at his daddy, who smirked in return.

"Well how about we go and join Cassie and she can put your very own plaster on? What do you reckon?"

Peter let Neal slide to the ground and then hovered as he made his way over to Cassie who was setting up the supplies. Sitting carefully on the chair, Neal looked to his dad who was kneeling next to him.

"Neal buddy, can you just make a big sniffing noise for me? Good boy" Cassie questioned, as he held a thick swab laced with calpol to the boy's noise. Doing as requested, Neal wrinkled his nose as a funny taste hit the back of his throat. Coughing slightly, Neal swallowed to get rid of the icky taste before itching his ticklish nose.

"Do you know how jealous Mozzie is going to be when he sees' this?" Peter questioned the small boy, who was watching with rapt fascination as Cassie gently wrapped the bandage around his wrist. Soon the plaster was applied and a fire truck red bandage covered the plaster much to Neal's delight.

Picking the boy up into his arms, Peter followed the doc over to the bed and placed his moppet down. Knowing this next part was going to leave them all partly deaf and Neal distressed.

"Ok little man, one last thing to do and then you can go home and show everyone your cool plaster. How about that?" Neal nodded as he settled back on the bed and yawned. The combination of the fall, the medication and his ER trip was making him sleepy.

All thoughts of sleep flew straight out of Neal's mind when he saw the kit being wheeled over. Wriggling to get away from the blue drapes, Neal started to cry as he found all his attempts thwarted by Peter.

"Dada, I dwont want it!" Neal howled miserably as he saw the doctor and cupcake-lady putting on the scary white gloves.

"I know bud, but we need to fix you up. You'll be fine daddy isn't going to leave you." Peter soothed the distraught boy as he was forced to lay back on the bed. Passing Sunny the Seal over quickly, Peter tried the distraction and comfort technique to get the youngsters mind of the procedure.

"Ok little man, look at daddy for me" Danny softly ordered as he fully removed the bandage from the little boy's head. Picking up the swab soaked in saline solution, he quickly set to work cleaning the wound.

Neal screamed and intensified his wiggling as he felt the water touch his forehead. It stung even more then before. Cuddling Sunny to him tighter, Neal used his only coping mechanism to just continue vocalising his protests.

Peter for all his worth was finding it just as hard as his young son. Forcing him to lie still on that bed whilst he was in pain, was just about killing him. Blue eyes, bright with tears and betrayal met his own as Peter tried to sooth the sobbing boy.

The doc quickly threw the bloodied swabs to the side and picked up the hypodermic needle and set about numbing the cut, ignoring the wretched screams that picked up in intensity. Just as he finished numbing the last section, Neal broke free of the constraints and ran to the other side of the room, sobbing dejectedly hugging his seal to himself tightly. His head was stinging and they had used a needle on it, so it made it hurt even more. All he wanted was his daddy to take him home and cuddle him in their chair.

Seeing the eternal war cross his son's face, Peter edged closer and dropped to one knee, holding his arms open. "Neal buddy come to daddy." Peter spoke softly as not to further spook the boy. Finding himself with the warmth that only his moppet could provide, Peter stood up and bounced the youngster softly on his hip, wiping away the tears as they fell.

"Your ok little guy, ssh now, easy does it" Peter kept up his soothing mantra as he walked across to the bed once again and turned Neal to face him in his lap, keen to get the last part of it over with.

Neal's sobs intensified as he saw the needle and thread come closer to his face. Freezing in fear, Neal gasped as he saw the scissors nip the last piece of string. Popping a bandage over the stitches, the doctor issued Peter with instructions before turning to Neal and offering the still sobbing boy a sticker. Neal took it warily then folded back into his dad's security.

Fours hours later, saw an exhausted Neal napping on the couch, Mozzie drawing but hovering closely to his brother and Peter nursing a headache and feeling older beyond his years.

Suddenly the door flew open and El rushed in the door. Barely managing to fuss the dog, El made her way to her children and kissed them both soundly on the cheek.

Mozzie grumbled good naturedly but offered his mum a tight hug instead before returning his gaze to his brother, who was encased in his mum's arms, lapping up the attention and recalling his horrific time at the hospital.

Peter grinned as he watched El absorb every word the little sprite spoke before fussing over his war wounds. Reaching for the next lot of calpol, Peter gleefully passed it over to his wife before going to put the kettle on. After all it was going to be a long few days, but his little champ was going to be fine.

Okay, this turned out to be a lot longer than expected. Its not as detailed as I would like, but I am a medical student and am used to putting things into so much detail you begin to consider how many trees you take down.

I hope you guys enjoyed this, if not ah well. It has satisfied my fluff craving. Before someone says it, I am English, therefore some English phrases will creep in. apologies if you don't know what they mean, but Im sure google translate offers a fairly good description.

Until Next time

Cheeky

x


End file.
